The purpose of the Animal Model Core (Core D) is to provide a centralized facility in which all of the[unreadable] various animal models of asthma outlined in the Program Project may be performed. Personnel experienced[unreadable] in implementing murine models of asthma in a rigorous and reproducible manner will staff the core. All three[unreadable] Projects will utilize Core D.[unreadable] The main responsibilities of the core will be the performance of and analysis of data from murine[unreadable] models of asthma. Specific activities will include: Antigen sensitization and challenge,[unreadable] Measurement of Airway Hyperresponsiveness, Analysis of bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL), Harvest and processing of murine tissue samples.[unreadable] Ensure appropriate storage and inventory of processed murine samples and coordinate their distribution to[unreadable] investigators within the Asthma PPG